Trick or Treat
by Ribbond
Summary: Sam and Dean sharing some Halloween memories from their childhood. This is a little story I wrote first in Spanish for a Halloween contest in a LJ comm. Until now I haven't been able to translate it, but here it is at last!


He opens the motel room door and has to lower his sight to see where the exalted chorus of voices comes from.

"Trick or treat!"

He stared at them, hardly blinking, as if they had two heads. Three little smiling faces and a masked one, behind which Sam is sure another smile is hidden. He opens his mouth to apologise for not having sweets to give to them, when suddenly an arm slides next to him and lets four chocolate candies fall into the pumpkin shaped can that one of the kids is holding. Another chorus of happy exclamations follows the action.

"Thank you, Sir!"

The kids scamper away running, searching for their next victim, no doubt. Sam closes the motel door and looks at Dean, who's laying again on his bed, the TV remote once again in his hand.

"Dude, we should have gone to a motel with cable."

Sam ignores Dean's comment. He knows that Dean will convince him to go have some drinks soon anyway, and TV will be blissfully ignored. But there's something that intrigues him.

"When did you buy those sweets for the kids?"

Dean looks at him for a moment before going back to his session of changing channels.

"Huh?"

"You know, the chocolate candies."

This time Dean doesn't even grace him with a look.

"I didn't buy them for the kids. I bought them for me, but since I had them..."

Sam smiles before morphing his face to one of mockery shock.

"Dean Winchester sharing his candies voluntarily? The world is coming to an end!"

The answer is immediate, as is the projectile, a pillow that impacts in his face.

"Asshole. Besides, it's Halloween."

Dean shrugs when he says it. Sam lays down on the other bed and stares at the ceiling.

"Halloween is stupid."

He hears Dean's bed creaking under his brother's weight as Dean sits up and looks at Sam, television forgotten at the moment. Dean knows Halloween is not a happy date for the Winchesters. It stopped being so in 1983. And for Sam, once again a couple of years ago. Nonetheless, he would have liked Sam to have at least one normal Halloween. One little taste of the normal life Sam desired so much. And the words slip through his lips before he realises he's talking.

"I wish you could have had a Halloween like the other children's."

He sees Sam frowning slightly before turning his head at him.

"Where does this come from?"

Dean shrugs again. He's always said that deep conversations aren't his thing. And it's true. But maybe it's because of the few months he's left before the hellhounds come knocking at his door, but there are certain things he wants Sam to know.

"Do you remember that year we were in Georgetown? I think that was the first argument you had with Dad. And you were what? Six year old?"

Sam remembers it. He remembers the tantrum, the shouting, the crying. And his father's permanent refusal before he left on one of his huntings. _"I've said no. And no means no, Sammy. End of discusión. __Dean, I'll come back two days from now. If anything happened…"_ Sam can almost hear even now Dean's childish voice tinted with a seriousness he shouldn't have had at the time, _"Call Pastor Jim. I know."_

"When Dad left, I begged you like a million times to go trick-or-treating."

"And I told you like a million times no. And that if you asked once more time…"

"You would lock me up in the wardrobe with the monster and without a shotgun to defend myself." Sam says this last sentence in sync with Dean, and the both of them share a quick laugh at that. "God, how I hated when you told me that. And Dad hated it too."

Dean laughs again. "What Dad hated were the two hours he had to spend then convincing you there was no monster in the wardrobe."

"Yeah, two hours you spent running all around the motel in punishment, if I remember correctly."

"Dude, it was worth it. Every time."

Sam shocks his head before getting serious again. "Dean, where is this coming from?"

"I just want you to know there's a lot of things I'd have liked you could have done."

Sam shocks his head again. "You sacrificed a lot more than me."

Dean stays silent for a while, but, being Dean, Sam knows this conversation won't continue being this deep and truthful for much longer. And Dean's next sentence is a total agreement to his thoughts.

"Well, we could go out trick-or-treating now, if you want. I'm sure once you put on your puppy face, our can will be full."

Sam tries to hide his grin.

"Yeah, go fuck yourself."

"No, Sam, I'm talking seriously here. Think about it. We could even get lucky enough to knock on the door of some wicked witch, if you get my catching" Dean winks at him before getting a dreamy look on his face. "The Halliwell sisters… we'd be getting a sister and a half each!"

And this time Sam is not only not able to hide his grin, but he laughs out loud. Somehow is like a heavy weight has been lifted from upon him. Maybe it's true that his life hasn't been the most normal and there are a lot of things he hasn't get to do, but it's always true that he has something the other kids could only envy: Dean.

Another knock on the door gets him out of his musings. He sees as Dean starts to get up with the candies bag in his hand, and he stops him, taking the bag himself.

"I'll get it."

The End.


End file.
